The Untold Story of Us
by thelovelyandmagicalintrovert
Summary: "We are called Intras, which means "within". Because our magic comes from within us, it's something we are born with." Reid's abilities make her a target, and suddenly she finds herself in a supernatural war. The line between right and wrong begins to blur, and everyone is forced to take a side. Our choices define who we are and who we will become. AU, slight OOC, OC/Seth romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Meyers.**

Chapter One

"We are the silver lining in any and every dark cloud we could ever find. There is no need to go looking for the light when you bring it with you." Tyler Knott Gregson

The green flashed by the window as the car went around the corner. My headphones supplying background music of our long journey, seeing as silence would be all I had if I took them out. My brother Zach and I are moving, from Ohio to Forks, Washington. I suppressed the urge to sigh, how on earth did I end up here? A population of nearly 4,000 people, practically ever present rain, and states away from where we used to call home. I felt my body heat as I thought about why we were moving, why just Zach and I were moving. I didn't want to be angry today, I didn't want to be angry at all. My self-control kicked in, knowing the damage I could do when I was upset. Suddenly, rain fell and beat against the window. I leaned back from the window and closed my eyes. I don't know how much time passed, but I woke to Zach gently nudging my shoulder. I pulled my headphones out of my ears. He was standing out the open passenger door. It was a little darker out than the last time I had looked out the window. I turned around to see the backseat; he had already moved all of our things, not that we had much. The moving van was gone too. I smiled at my brother lazily, I was still half asleep. Zach is tall and built, with light brown hair that is short and messy. His hazel eyes met my blue ones. He gave me a lazy smile back and reached out his hand.

"Come on sis, we are home." His smile faded slightly, but he kept it on his face. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up. I looked around, the apartment complex wasn't too big, but it wasn't shady either. He nodded towards the door directly in front of us, about 10 feet away. 107 was our number. We walked side by side, slowly. The lights were on in the little kitchen/living room area. We had the dark wood kitchen table from home, the old blue sofa from the basement, and Zach's TV. Zach sighed and ran a hand through his slightly greasy hair. His dimples showing as he made a face. He looked at me and nodded his head down the hallway. "You can have first pick." I walked down the hallway, the cream walls dull. Three doors. Two bedrooms and a bathroom. The only difference between the bedrooms was the view of the windows. One looked out to the front parking lot. The other looked out to the tiny back patio. I chose the one with the view of the back. Zach began to move my stuff to my room, and soon my bed was made with my multi colored paisley sheets and pillow cases with my yellow fat comforter. I had my stuffed wolf that my brother had gotten me for my eighth birthday. I had a phase were I was obsessed by wolves, but it dimmed as I hit my early teens. They were such beautiful creatures, what wasn't to love? Mr. Wolf sat on my pillow. It was nearly midnight by the time I finished unpacking. I had my small bookcase, my bed side table, and a dresser all crammed in the room. Zach said he was going to get me a bigger bookcase. My books were overflowing onto my dresser. He was stressed, constantly running his hands through his hair, his eyes darting all over the room as he was thinking about all the things he needed to do. The responsibility weighing heavily on him, more than any nineteen year old should have. Zach is only a year older than me, and here he was taking care of me. He shouldn't be the only one trying. I pulled my laptop out of my bag, but then remembered we didn't have any Wi-Fi. I looked at the unfamiliar black phone lying on my bed. That didn't have the capability to search anything either. I sighed as I laid back on my bed. No searching jobs here. We were living off of Zach's savings. He had taken the last year to save for college, and now it was all being put towards us living and our moving states away. I was going to bring something into this; I wasn't a helpless child anymore. I put my laptop away and my new phone on the charger. We had to leave our phones behind, and Zach had bought us cheap and simple pre-pay phones a couple hours after we had left. I was grateful for it, even though it was going to be a learning curve not having an IPhone anymore. I rolled my eyes at myself. I sounded like a brat. I flipped off the light switch. Tomorrow was a new day, and I had a lot to do.

Zach must have woken up early to have bought cereal and milk. We had dishes from home, and they seemed to out of place here. He had texted me at 6:30 this morning saying he was getting a head start on job hunting and checking out the area. I looked around the apartment, this was home now. Not wanting to think about too much about it, I got ready for the day and grabbed my bike. I was going to go job hunting too. Luckily we seemed to live close to just about everything. More luck, it wasn't raining. The sky looked clear, and I knew that was practically a miracle. I rode around for about twenty minutes, there was a restaurant, a little diner, a grocery store, and a gas station close by. There wasn't a whole lot of people or traffic around here, and it was a little past 9 in the morning. I had to admit it was beautiful here, but I was sure my mind would change when I got to experience their rain more. I was getting ready to turn around when I saw a bookstore. A spark of hope shot through me, and my legs a renewed energy. It was a cute little shop, it looked to be very old. There wasn't anything to chain my bike to. I'll just leave it up front, I should be able to see it out the front store window, right? I shrugged, I guess I'll find out how nice the town is. I sniffed under my arms to make sure I wasn't smelly from my bike ride, and let my hair loose of its pony tail to pull it back up again so it was neater. I grabbed my water bottle from my pack and took a long slip. I could do this, all I had to do was get a job. How hard could that be? I looked at the sign on the door, they had opened ten minutes ago. Ignoring the growing anxiety, I pulled open the door. A chime on the door jingled as I stepped in. A friendly old man smiled at me from behind the counter. The bookstore was small, but well stocked. There were a few aisles and nearly all the walls were covered in bookcases. I smiled back at the old man as I walked over to him. "Can I help you find something?" He asked me, his voice deep and rich. He had a nice toothy smile, and dark brown eyes. His grey hair taken care of. He wore a blue collared shirt and dress pants. I noticed his wedding ring. He seemed like a good person. For a moment time seemed to stop, I closed my eyes for a second. I could sense his heart beating, could practically see the inner workings of his body. His muscles were relaxed, he seemed in good health. I took a fraction of a second to make my mind aware of his body. Being a magical being had its perks. We are aren't witches, we don't have to do rituals or incantations. Those witches exist but are much quieter about their existence these days. No, we are called Intras, which means "within". Because our magic comes from within us, it's something we are born with. A long time ago our people used their magic openly, like all other creatures. But we were hunted like the rest of them as well. My people have been long forgotten about, although we never forgot about our supernatural peers. We are a secret society, and that's the way my people like it.  
I never knew what to call my ability, but my magic seems to come from beings. I can sense humans and animals. I can feel every heartbeat, every movement of muscle. And I can tamper with the body. I can heal, and I can destroy. I was aware of every single person within a mile of me. I had already convinced myself that I was going to get a job on my own, no magic to help people warm up to me. Something about sending my magic towards someone made them more trusting of me. But I wanted to be aware of his body language, so I opened myself up completely to my power. It had taken me a long time to learn to focus on just one person, and it was still tricky. It was easier since there was no one in the store but him and someone that I couldn't see, probably in a back room or office area of the store. I looked the old man in the eye, "Actually I was wondering if you had any job openings." My voice wasn't as confident as I had hoped, but I couldn't change that now. The old man looked surprised, and I could sense his laughter coming before I heard it. He chuckled softly at me, "Now that's not something I hear every day." He crossed his arms across his chest and took a deep breath. He looked at me, as if he was trying to figure me out. "It's just me, my son, and granddaughter running the store." He said, and my hope started to diminish. Family ran places tend to not take in outsiders. He quirked a smile at me, "I guess it would be good to have some extra hands. I don't exactly move around like I used to." I nearly gasped, and smiled brightly at him. Is he seriously giving me a job? "You like to read?" He asked me, and I nodded my head. "Yes sir, ever since I learned how." He smiled at my answer, "How old are you?" "Eighteen." He nodded his head, "Graduated high school?" "Yes, a couple months ago." He put up a finger to tell me to wait a moment and he turned around and stuck his head through a door behind him. "Hey Jack, come here a moment." The old man walked back towards me, and extended his hand. "I'm Charles Harold." I shook his hand, "Reid Montgomery." A tall man, who looked like he was in his late forties appeared through the door. "Jack," Charles said, "this young lady is Reid Montgomery and she was wondering if we had any job openings." Jack, had black hair and the same dark brown eyes as his father. His eye brows raised as he looked at me. Before Jack had the chance to respond, Charles spoke again. "Get all the necessary things you need from the young lady, run a background check if you like, or whatever it is you think you need." He waved his hands as he spoke. Jack seemed confused, "You want me to interview her?" Charles shook his head, "No, she's already hired." Jack was as shocked as I was. He went to say something but Charles grinned at him, "I've got a feeling." He said simply. Charles winked at me, and I tried my best not to look so shocked. Jack sighed, probably hearing about these "feelings" of his father has for years now. He looked at me, "I would like to run a background check, and see your social-" Charles cut him off, "Yes, give my son all he needs, you can start next week." I nodded, smiling at him. "Thank you so much!" I said, pulling my backpack off and pulling out all the things Jack would need. Did I really just get a job? Charles smiled at me, and Jack looked at me warily. Zach was not going to believe this.

It was about noon when I got back to the apartment, and I found Zach there with groceries. I laughed as I saw the coffee pot, Zach was a coffee-aholic. He shrugged at my laughter, and threw me a box of green tea. I smiled at him. "Zach, thank you." I said, looking around at the groceries. "I'm glad that's the right tea." He said, looking relieved. "I wasn't sure." I nodded, "It's my favorite." I wasn't actually just saying thank you for the tea, but I think he knew that. Zach isn't the sappy type, so I try to keep my sappiness to myself. "So, where were you all morning?" He asked. I grinned, "I got a job." At the look of shock on his face, I quickly added: "Without magic!" Zach stared me incredulously. "You were hired on the spot? Where?" I pulled out bread and sandwich meat from the grocery bags on the counter, and began to tell him the story as I made sandwiches. Zach was a little unsure about the job, but I told him I they all seemed trustworthy. We both knew if it came down to it, I was capable of protecting myself. I found out Zach had two potential jobs, and was going to fill out applications this afternoon. For the first time since we left, I felt like it was actually possible to start over.

OoOoO

It was my first day at the bookstore, and I was nervous as I walked in. A pretty girl with curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes was behind the counter this morning. "You must be Reid!" She exclaimed, "I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becca!" This must be the granddaughter, I smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you Becca." She gave me a toothy grin much like Charles', "Before I show you the ropes, I'd like to get to know a little bit about you." I nodded, "Okay. My brother and I just moved here from Ohio, he's a year older than me and we are really close." I wasn't sure what else to tell her. "Ah, so are your parent's still living in Ohio?"

 _It was late when we came back home, Zach and I discussing the awful movie we just paid to see. With our ages being so close, we had the same friend circle. We practically did everything together. I wasn't paying attention to our surroundings, too caught up in our laughter and conversation, but as we stepped out of the car I felt it. I ran up to the house, the door already open. The entire living room was trashed, blood smeared along the furniture and floor. I could barely sense her dead, not beating heart. After someone has passed away, I begin to stop sensing them. Her hair was a mangled and bloody mess, her blue eyes wide open. She had a knife sticking out of her chest. I felt Zach the moment after I saw him. His ability of speed always made it harder for me to sense where he is when he is moving. He stepped in front of me, "You don't need to keep looking at her." He said firmly. I could sense his pounding heart, his calm voice didn't fool me. Zach's wasn't the only heart I could sense. I looked at him, "Upstairs." I whispered. He moved in a flash, and I ran up the stairs behind him. The walls were bloody, and so were the stairs. Our dad sat slumped in the hallway. He was still alive, but barely. Zach was leaning down towards him. I began to move my magic towards him, I could save him! I can't do anything about the dead, but I can save him! "Reid, dear…please don't." Dad chocked out, spitting up blood. "I-I love you kids," He spit up some more blood, "but Jane…" He was talking about mom, tears were spilling down his eyes. I froze, and in those few seconds of hesitation, his life slipped away too quickly. I fell to the floor next to him, "Dad! No! Dad! We need you! What happened? Dad!" I felt the hot tears pouring down my face, "I could have saved you!" Zach tried to pull me back but I ripped myself from his grip. He didn't try to move me for another few minutes. "We are going to have to leave, Reid." He said in a calm, quiet voice. "Dad told me what happened." I looked up at my brother, trying to control my fear. "It was rebel Intras." He continued, "Dad said they didn't seem to know about your ability, so as long as we get the hell out of dodge we should be safe." Rebel Intras, they wanted power. They wanted to walk freely again, they wanted to rule the world with fear. People like me were exactly the kind of people they needed to do that. I nodded, trying to stop my tears._

"Reid?" Becca's voice pulled me from my thoughts. My eyes were starting to water up. "Are you okay?" Her concern was gentle and sweet. "I-uh-uhm, uh yeah." I stuttered, "It's just that my parents were, uh murdered." I blurted out, and Becca gasped, putting her hand on her heart. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" She looked like she was about to lean over and hug me, and from the sudden tense in her muscles I'd bet she had just stopped herself from doing so. These people seemed so nice, but I didn't want to talk about my family. "So, what is my job?" I asked, trying to pull myself back together. Becca gave me a gentle smile, "First I'll show you around the store. But this week you'll be rearranging a couple sections. Granddad's wanted to move a couple genres for a while now, and now that we have extra hands he said it was about time we did that." I nodded, "Sounds good." Becca beckoned me around the counter, she seemed really great. I wondered if we would become friends. She smile brightly at me, she had that kind of positivity and joy about her that was infectious.

Becca showed me the office, that had a mini kitchen in it. They had a bathroom, and a storage room. Becca was about three inches taller than me. Her curly blonde hair bouncing just at her shoulders. Her soft features didn't come from her granddad or dad, but her brown eyes did. She told me how her granddad and grandma had opened this store when they got married, and after her grandma passed away ten years her dad started working here part-time. Her dad is a mechanic and her mom a nurse. Becca has been helping her granddad every summer since she was ten, and started working here full-time after she graduated. She told me her dad would be in later to go over some more things with me. I set to work on rearranging, Charles wanted to move the romance section from the back of the store to the front. He wanted the history books to be moved towards the back. "He says it's a shame, but more people come in looking for romance novels than history books." Becca told me, "I'd rather read about romance to be honest." She smiled at me, "What's your favorite genre?" I put my hands on my hips as I thought about it. That's a tough question. "I think as long as it's good, I'll read it. Fiction, nonfiction, romance, or sci fi. As long as it has a good plot and intriguing characters, and the ability to bring me into a new world, it doesn't matter the setting." Becca laughed, "You sound like my grandma." She cocked her head to the side, "Actually a lot about you reminds me of her." Interesting, maybe that's why Charles had that "feeling" about me. Becca laughed again, "Maybe that's why granddad has one of his feelings about you." She said, echoing my own thoughts. Becca was bubbly, and always had an easy smile on her face. I liked her. There was something different about her, but I didn't know what it was. She helped me start the process of moving the history section. A few customers came in over the morning, and she would leave to help them find something or ring up their purchases. We chatted endlessly about books, movies, and the random topics that came up in between. Talking to her was easy, we had a lot of common interests. I thought we would eventually run out of things to talk about, but we didn't. Maybe Forks wasn't going to be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"A defining moment takes a long time to get over, if you ever do." Mick Jones

The chime on the door rang, indicating a customer had walked in. I looked up from the records I was filing to see the blonde and ever adorable Trevor King. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. Becca didn't come in for another thirty minutes, he was way too early. Zach and I have been in Forks for three month now. The dust is settling, the fear of running for our lives and starting over relaxed. The rebels weren't after us in particularly; I mean we weren't really anything special. The last couple weeks I've watched Trevor come in a couple times and try to casually flirt with and get to know Becca. I don't think he is aware how much she likes him, or vice versa. Trevor's light blue eyes meet mine and he gives me a distracted smile, "Hey Reid." His voice sounds distant, and his eyes darting about the room. I sighed; do I have to pretend like I don't know what's going on? "Becca will be here in about a half an hour." Trevor gives me a look of surprise, and begins to stutter. "Oh, I-I wasn't." I cut him off, giving him a grin. "There is this little café that is about twenty minutes away. They have these chocolate muffins that she is obsessed with. Also, their chai tea latte is a favorite of hers." I shrugged, "It would take you about an hour, so I'd suggest going now." Trevor gave a nervous laugh, "Nothing gets passed you, does it?" I smirked at him, but didn't say anything. He stood there for a moment debating, but eventually he gave me a smile and a little wave as he went right back outside. Trevor King was an idiot, but he was a nice one. Becca seemed ditzy, but the girl was incredibly smart. I wondered how things would work out once he actually built the courage to ask her out. I was betting she'd get bored of him; they wouldn't have anything solid to talk about. But, I could be wrong. Maybe there was more to Trevor than I had noticed. I'm not usually wrong though, perks of being an observer of the world. Zach tells me I spend more time watching life than living it, but is that a bad thing? I enjoy it.

Becca was about ten minutes early, all perky and humming as she walked in. "Morning Reid!" She sang. I gave her a short nod, "Morning Bec." Maybe I was trying too hard to be nonchalant, but I was excited to see thing go down, and didn't want to give anything away. Becca tilted her head as she looked at me, "Are you okay?" I sighed, she's too smart for her own good. I smiled at her, we'd become good friends over my time here. We were alike, yet opposites at the same time. "I'm great Bec, I just am a little tired today." She didn't seemed convinced, I should probably throw some truth into the mix. "Yeah, there may or may not have been a Supernatural binge fest going on last night." Becca's laughter filled the room. "Of course there was! You know I started watching that, since you talk about it so much." She leaned her elbows on the counter. "I am definitely a Sam fan." I rolled my eyes, "Of course you are." Becca made a face, "Of course you're a Dean fan." We both laughed, almost loud enough that we didn't hear the door chime. I felt the sickness enter the room. It was draining, and heavy. I lifted my eyes to meet the elderly lady that had come in. She looked at me briefly, but averted her eyes. Her shoulders were hunched over, her features tight. Becca turned around, "Good morning!" She said brightly. "Is there anything we can help you find?" The elderly lady began to speak to Becca, and Becca lead her down an aisle. I was too focused on her sickness to pay attention. Cancer. I could feel the lingering effects of some medication in her system. She knew, but as I could sense, there was nothing to do about. The woman couldn't have but a few months left. There were some sicknesses in the body I couldn't heal. I could, but eventually they came back. I could however, give her body a boost. That heaviness on her shoulders, I could ease. As she wondered the store with Becca, I focused on loosening her tight muscles and filling her with my magic. By the time the lady reached the counter to check out, she was standing tall. "How's your day?" I asked, smiling at her. The lady smiled back, "Very well thank you." She had grabbed a couple of the new and rather risqué romance novels Charles has been stocking the store with. As she left, Becca had a thoughtful expression. "Que pasa?" Becca looked at me, "What?" I laughed, "I said, what's up?" She gave me a half smile. "Those romance novels must have brought her a lot of joy. Her whole disposition changed by the time she left. It was the darnedest thing." I shrugged, putting my hands up. "Have you read any of those?" Becca's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned a little pink "No! Have you?" I looked around the room, "I picked up one, just out of curiosity." I leaned towards her from across the counter, "And as his tongue moved down my navel towards my-" Becca squealed, "Ah! Reid!" Laughter erupted from my lips.

The rest of the hour passed uneventfully, and rather quietly. When the door chimed again, I knew it was Trevor before I looked up. He had a bag in hand, and a drink in the other. He gave me a quick grin and I nodded my head down the closest aisle. Becca came around and they nearly ran into each other. "Trevor?" Man, where is the popcorn? This was like the climax of a movie I had been watching for months. It took all the self-control I had to not stare at them, but I pulled a random magazine from under the counter was pretending to look at it. What was I looking at? I focused on the pictures before me, hardware? "Hey Becca." Trevor said, his voice calm. He was doing pretty good. I could practically hear his adrenaline pounding, at that speed he should be running. "I was at this little café and I just had a thought that maybe you would like this." Becca blushed at the offer, and took the little brown bag from him. When she peaked inside her eyes immediately lifted, passing Trevor she briefly met my eyes. What do I keep saying about her being so smart? Becca gave him a sweet smile, "My favorite, that's some good intuition you have there." Trevor swallowed, and gave a little laugh. "Chai tea?" She took the cup from him graciously. "This is so incredibly sweet of you, thank you." Trevor smiled broadly at her. I dropped my eyes, I had been staring for way to long. "You're welcome." There was a moment of silence. Come on man, just ask her out. He took a deep breath, it was quick. "Do you want to see a movie?" There was a brief moment of silence, "I mean together. Would you like to see a movie with me?" He was nervous, and beginning to sweat. With my ability I didn't really need to be looking at them to know anything. Becca smiled, the muscles in her face twitching slightly before they pulled her lips into a wide grin. "I'd love that." I sensed some hesitation in her, maybe it was the tightness forming in her shoulders, "But…" She said, "Could we make it a double date?" Wait, what? "What?" Trevor said, echoing my own thoughts. Becca gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, see I have this thing…this rule I set up back in high school." Her voice shifted from nervous to firm, "I like to see who people are when they are around more people. It takes the pressure of dating off when you're with a group." That sounded so much like something she would say. "Uh-uh sure." Trevor said, probably trying to create a new game plan in his head. He didn't sound so sure. If he was about to back out, he was a dick. Well, this was definitely a good way to weed out the genuine. I felt them look at me, I looked up. Oh no, was I being dragged into this? Trevor smiled at me, "You know Reid, I have this friend, Jesse. He's grea-" I cut him off, "I'm in." Becca eyes widened, and she shook in a happy little dance. "Sounds like a date!" Trevor smiled at her, he looked fondly at her. "Meet us at 7:30?" Becca nodded her head, "7:30." Trevor left the bookstore, grinning foolishly. Becca skipped over to the counter with her tea and muffin in head. I gave her a curious look. She shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her tea. "I meant what I said. I don't like the pressure of being alone with a guy. Especially at first. Dating should be fun, and not pressuring at all." She gave me a smile, "Thank you." She glanced down at her tea, "Thank you."

OoOoO

"Ladies!" Trevor said as we walked into the theater. He had tickets in his hands. Him and Becca looked at each other, they were adorably off in their own little world for a moment. "Oh, Reid." Trevor said, this is my friend Jesse, I was talking about." Jesse, was eye candy. Buff, blonde hair and blue eyes, and very tan. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. Jesse extended his hand to me, "It's nice to meet you Reid." I smiled at him as I took his hand. "You too." We all walked into the movie theater. Yep, this isn't awkward at all. We were a little early, so we had our choice of seats. Trevor lead us to a row in the middle and we all sat down. I looked over at Becca and Trevor talking and flirting, laughter bubbling between them. I glanced over to Jesse who was on his phone. I peaked, seeing he was scrolling through his Instagram. He was looking at pictures of himself, shirtless. Suddenly, he wasn't as attractive. I leaned back, I could handle this. It was for Becca after all. What movie were we even seeing anyway? I hadn't been paying attention as we walked in, and Trevor bought our tickets.

"So Reid," Jesse spoke, leaning over to me. "Are you in college?" I shook my head, "I'm taking a year off." Truth is I haven't thought about college since I lived in Ohio. "Oh." He said with a little distain in his voice. I ignored it, and instead asked if he was. Jesse smiled, "I'm in community college right now. I'm going to be a musician. I'm the lead singer in a band called 'Smashing the Ladies'" He seemed pretty proud of that awful name. "That's great." I didn't try to keep up the conversation. I wasn't a fan of Jesse, he seemed like a vain jerk. The trailers began and I suddenly found myself sleepy. I really was tired from a Supernatural binge watching session last night. Just as my eyes were closing I sensed something. I shot up, completely off guard. My group looked at me, I had just happened to jump at a new horror movie trailer. Jesse smirked at me, "we should go see that." Hell no. I gave him a shrug. Becca, you're lucky I love you. The sensation grew. My ability was picking up something I couldn't figure out. I opened myself up fully to my power, becoming very aware to the people in the theater. Down in the front there was a couple of boys that just walked in. There was something different about them. I sensed a kind of magic in them, it was very strong. I wondered what they were. At first I worried, were they rebels? That's stupid. I talked myself down with logic. Why would murdering rebels come into the movie? Why not be waiting in my car or something? And if they knew where I lived, it would be much easier to kill me when I was going to work and by myself. I mentally tried to calm myself down through all the trailers. We were watching a light hearted movie, and I began to relax. I did notice Becca and Trevor leaning onto each other's shoulders about half way through the movie. Jesse was on his phone the whole time so I didn't need to worry about him trying some lame attempt to get closer to me.

The movie itself sucked, and I was spending the whole time trying to rationalize to myself that the guys filled with magic weren't a problem. If only my senses could alert me to what is a problem. We were walking out to the car, laughing about the movie. Discussing scenes. Becca and Trevor were flirting shamelessly, and Jesse seemed to be growing increasingly bored, but we were all still having good conversation. I could see the magical guys walking, and by chance we all seemed to park in the alley. My senses seemed to be going off, but I ignored them. I didn't want to live in fear of everything. It all happened so fast. Trevor was walking in front, going to open Becca's car door for her after he had taken the keys from her. One minute we were laughing, the next minute a tall and pale man was holding Trevor by the neck. "What a lovely little dinner tonight." He drawled. Another man appeared from the right. Vampires. My body locked up, my mind paralyzed as it scrambled for logic. There was no logic, and my emotions on overload. The man with the southern accent was masculine, in a beautiful sort of way. He looked dangerous, but the kind of danger you walk into in awe. None of us moved, until Trevor screamed. The man sunk his teeth into his throat, and then dropped him to the ground. Do something...do something! My mind screamed at me. I could stop this, I could stop this! The other one moved towards Jesse who had dropped his phone on the ground and was staring open mouthed at Trevor convulsing on the ground. In the back of my mind I felt it same magic I had felt earlier. Then I heard a growl. "Aw, no fun." He man with the accent said, pushing back his brown. "I don't like puppies much." His attention turned from us to the three massive dogs behind us. Werewolves?! Jesse took one look at them and moved to run, but the vampire had grabbed him. One of the werewolves jumped over Becca and I towards Jesse and the vampire with him. The vampire threw Jesse and went a few feet down the alley. My brain snapped back into action. I grabbed Becca's hand. Another wolf went around us, following the Vampire who had tried to take Jesse. The one with the accent moved slowly towards the lone one behind us. Where were the wolves friends? I was pretty sure there were more than three of them. It doesn't matter! Move! I turned around, fully facing a wolf for the first time. The giant brown eyes were staring at me. The fur was this soft and sandy color. The human in him was showing, and he was staring at me intently. It was like he knew me. What? That's stupid, keep moving! My brain screamed. The wolf must have been distracted because the vampire with the accent lunged at him. I saw a blade and like a coward I backed away as I heard the whimper of the wolf. I rounded the corner to see more wolves. Holy crap! How does this happen and no one notices! I am never parking in an alley again! Becca was stumbling behind me, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. I pulled her roughly. I could hear them fighting, feel the tension in all their bodies. My awareness suddenly came back, my brain becoming unlocked from the fear. 6 wolves, two vampires. We were going to be okay, right? I could tell suddenly the one vampire the two chased down was dead, or out of my range. I could sense three of the wolves and the horrible vampire with the accent moving farther away. One stayed where our cars were. I stopped. He was injured. I tried to move again, but my body wouldn't let me. I took a deep breathe. I couldn't let him die. Not like Trevor. A wave of nausea hit me. Trevor was...dead. Becca beside me here was nearly going to have a heart attack, or pass out. I looked at her, her eyes wide. "Stay here!" I blurted. Turning back and sprinting towards the injured wolf. I turned the corner and saw the wolf lying on the ground. There was a sword sticking out of its slow rising chest. Instinct clicked in. He was injured and I was going to heal him. I couldn't stop myself. I was very aware of my dead friend down the alley and the passed out one a few feet away from him. Once I healed the wolf I was grabbing Jesse and getting the hell out of here. The wolf's eyes opened slowly and focused on me. I put my hands on the sword and ripped it out of the heart, immediately filling the space with my magic. I heard a low rumble as I half repaired the heart, he would be up on his feet soon and I couldn't let him find me, and knowing he would heal himself I only did what was needed. Panic rose in me and raced to grab Jesse. I could tell the massive wolf was healing quickly now that I had sped up the process. I grabbed Jesse's arms, and he began to stir. I sent some magic towards him, hoping to get him awake. His eyes fluttered open and I pulled the dazed boy to his feet. Time to go to Becca. I ignored Trevor's lifeless body and walked as quickly past the wolf that was soon to be perfectly well. Becca was standing in the middle of the street, wearing the most haunted face I had ever seen. "It killed him." She whispered. The nausea came over me again. "Let's get out of here." I whispered grabbing her with my free hand. My voice was nearly gone; the emotions I'd been blocking out were kicking in. We were walking towards people now, a busy and lit part of town. I realized too late that I was covered in blood from getting so close to the wolf. Jesse was all bruised and bloody, and Becca...Becca looked like she had nothing left inside. We were definitely a sight to see. A man noticed us, and then the whole street noticed us.

For the fifth time I was sharing what happened. Except this time I was sitting in the police station at a desk with a man listening intently. The man also happened to a freaking werewolf. The very same werewolf I had healed. I could still feel the magic within him. He was attractive and staring at me intently. His russet colored skin and brown eyes made him stand out the room. His black hair was thick, and combined with his boyish face he looked young. But he had the presence of someone older, like an old soul. His intense eyes stared at me, and as he cleared his throat I remembered he had asked me to tell him what happened. I was staring at him like a moron. I looked away, taking a shaky hand through my tangled and messy hair. I had thrown away my blood covered sweatshirt before the police had arrived. The picture of my friend in the alley came to mind again, causing me to shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked suddenly. I looked into the deep brown eyes, full of concern. I shook my head, strangely comforted by his kindness. I took a deep breath. "We were coming out of the movie." I said quietly. A lump formed in my throat as I tried to not picture Trevor's look of fear before his brutal death. "Then, a guy came up on us and just attacked my friend Trevor." I closed my eyes, my nose scrunching in my attempt to not cry in front of the officer. "I think the man was drunk, because he was crazy. He took a bite out of my friend's neck. Then Jesse tried to attack him but the man shoved him down the alley. While this was happening, Becca and I ran." He bit him. It was the best I could come up with. Becca had kind of lost it, she was screaming about vampires and werewolves the moment the police arrived. After all that emptiness, she just turned manic. I could hear her crying in the other room. I looked over at the room she was in. "She's in shock." That was true. "I can see why she thought the guy could be a vampire with the whole biting thing." Also true.

The officer looked at me, as if he was deciding whether or not to say something. "But you don't believe it was?" His voice serious, his eyes focused. I let out a shaky laugh. Maybe he didn't remember me healing him? Was that a possibility? "A what? A vampire?" I shook my head, "Those don't exist." He knows what really happened. But I guess he has a job to do. The officer nodded, scribbling things down. My brother was a few feet away talking with another officer. "Can you remember what the man looked like?" I shook my head at the question, even though I could. I was pretty sure the werewolves had taken the jack ass down. The officer in front of me looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine. He gave me a good humored and easy grin that seemed really out of place. "It sounds like you saved a life tonight" He said. I couldn't move my eyes from him, "What do you mean?" I asked quietly. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then gave him the easy grin again. "Two of your friends are still alive." My brother walked over, he was ready to get out of here. His face expressionless. I could feel it though, his tension and stress. Zach didn't have my ability, so he didn't know the things I knew. I was thankful he was being spared some of the details. Like the werewolf in front of us. "We have all we need." The officer said to me. His good humored grin gone, and his serious expression back. "You are free to leave." We passed Becca's parents, who looked worried and scared of their raging daughter.

Zach didn't speak the entire car ride. I was numb, every inch of my body heavy. I felt empty yet full of grief and terror at the same time. My brain was spinning with thoughts. The vampires, the werewolves, and the werewolf I healed. He knew who I was, he knew my name and where I lived. He was a freaking police officer. What was he going to do about this knowledge? I didn't know, and it was driving me insane. I thought about Becca, and I could still hear her screaming in my mind. We had stopped, and I heard the engine turn off. "What happened?" Zach asked, his voice betraying his fear and stress. After a few minutes of my silence he continued. "I heard her, your friend Becca." He said firmly, "Vampires and werewolves?" I nodded my head, he wouldn't believe me if I said anything other than that. I heard him sigh as he got out of the car. I followed him inside; he had thought we were safe. And here I was having adventures with vampires and werewolves. We didn't talk the rest of the night, which was okay with me. I had shut down. How could so much happen so quickly? I fell asleep, miraculously, or maybe it was the exhaustion. The terror of the night haunted my dreams, but eventually all I saw was those brown eyes of the wolf I had healed.


End file.
